Secrets Aren't Secrets Forever
by Hannah-SpencerReid-West
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid has a secret, a secret that will so be revealed when his team mates catches him with another man. Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story. All rights to Criminal Minds (the best tv show on earth) - There is a paragraph that is in it twice, ignore it. Cant edit it as no longer have the original on my laptop.


The team had worked hard all week on a case that took them to Texas. 4 women were found, well parts of them were found scattered around the borders of Texas. There heads in the North, Arms in the South, Legs in the West and torsos in the East. The case took a toll on all of them. The night was still young when they returned to the BAU, Morgan had Garcia in his arm's as they walked out the elevator, JJ and Emily were talking about Henry's 4th Birthday and Rossi and Hotch were already talking about another case they could take on. But Reid, Reid had his head down looking at his phone and smiling.

"What you smiling at Pretty Boy?" Morgan turned his head to look at Reid, who clearly didn't hear him as he kept his head down, still smiling.

"Hmm, What?" Spencer sat and he looked up, turning off his phone and placing it in his pocket of his long black wool like coat.

"I said, what you smiling at Pretty Boy?" Morgan giggled. They had walked into the ball pen when Reid finally answered, everyone was stood round talking.

"Oh nothing just a physics joke"

"Hmm yeah right, has Reid got a women in his life" Morgan slapped Reid friendly around the arm and winked. Everyone turned there attention to Reid who was trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"No Morgan of course I don't" Reid answered pushing past his noisy team mates. He walked over to his ball pen and collected up all his folders his hasn't yet completed, ready to take home with him.

"Oh come on Reid, do you really have to work tonight? Come out with us, were all going to his new club that's just opened" JJ said.

he team had worked hard all week on a case that took them to Texas. 4 women were found, well parts of them were found scattered around the borders of Texas. There heads in the North, Arms in the South, Legs in the West and torsos in the East. The case took a toll on all of them. The night was still young when they returned to the BAU, Morgan had Garcia in his arm's as they walked out the elevator, JJ and Emily were talking about Henry's 4th Birthday and Rossi and Hotch were already talking about another case they could take on. But Reid, Reid had his head down looking at his pho

"Sorry I can't tonight, I already have plans" It only took less then a second for Reid to wish he hadn't of said that.

"So Pretty Boy has got a date" Morgan ruffled his long, brown hair.

"Get off Morgan" Reid said pushing Morgan's hand off his head. "I haven't got a date. I am going to a lecture if you must know" He finished putting the folder's away in his messenger bag, and swinging it over his shoulders. Reid moved past his team mates who all just stared at him. They new that Reid was lying...but why wasn't he telling them?

Reid got into the elevator when his phone rang...

"Hey, I'm on my way now. I'll see you in a bit" The door's of the elevator closed shut as Reid put down the phone and placed it once again in his coat pocket. And smiled.

Reid's P.O.V

I pulled up to the club, bright lights and loud noises burst through the windows, people flooded in and out. Some were still trying to get in and others were stood around, talking to one another, drink in hand. Though it's early, there are people stumbling around the place. This isn't normal my place but this is where Jamie wanted to meet. I got out of my car, wearing the same clothes I went to work in, just adding his long famous purple scarf. I looked around trying to spot Jamie, It only took me a couple of seconds before he noticed Jamie. His long blonde hair but hidden under a big rimmed black hat. He wore a long black knitted cardigan, dark grey washed skinny jeans with rips on both knee's and black, green army boots. I smiled as we made eye contact, I walked over to Jamie, holding his arm's open, we embraced each other. My head fitted perfectly into his neck, his arm's around my waist; I could feel him smiling. "I've missed you" Jamie said and he pulled away from me, his British accent still sends chills down my spine.

"And I you" If i wasn't blushing earlier, I am now.

"She'll we go in, get a drink" I nodded, and we walked inside.

Team's P.O.V

Morgan sat in his car outside Penelope's house, looking down at his watch. "Oh where is my Baby Mama, she always takes the longest" He said.

"She is a women Derek, they always take forever to get ready" Rossi laughed. Emily hit him lightly and playfully on his arm. "And what was that for?"

"That was just rude, not all women are the same Rossi" Emily said with a smile on her face and her eyebrows raised.

"Well I've been married to enough of them to know" They all laughed, and they the door opened and Garcia appeared.

"I'm sorry my dumpling's but Mama's hair wasn't co-operating today" Garcia said rather out of breath.

"You look sexy, Baby mama" Garcia giggled and Morgan leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She smelt strongly of perfume. Morgan was driving, Emily, Rossi and JJ were in the back seat and Garcia in the passengers.

Reid's P.O.V

An hour had gone by already, and the drink was starting to get to my head. I wasn't use to drinking so it always hit me a lot quicker then most people. Jamie had a little bit more then me but he seems to be okay, everything is spinning, not that bad, I can still stand luckily. "So, what we doing later?" We were practically touching. Well we were. Jamie's hand was on my waist, a beer in his other. Our hip's were touching, it felt weird, I haven't done anything like this in public before, it was new; I like it. "Don't know, I was thinking takeaway and movies?" I smiled.

"See I like that idea but I was thinking something more..." Jamie lent in and whispered in my ear, I blushed bright red, with a childish grin grew on my face. "Want to go outside?" I nodded and followed him out, pushing through the crowds of people all standing around, some where pissed off their faces on the floor or stumbling around. I followed Jamie to the exit, the cold breeze struck me, I could feel the goose bumps growing all over my body. The air had gotten cold, I could see my own breath. But then Jamie took my hand, and my blood bubbled warm, heat filled my body. "I've had a great night tonight Spence, you make me so happy" I smiled, but before I got the chance to reply, he leaned in; his lips pressed on mine. I didn't know what to do to start of with, I mean I have never kissed him in public before and it felt amazing. His lips were soft against mine, were moved in perfect harmony. I pulled away to catch my breath, and he put his head on mine and were stared into each others eyes. His eye's were such a beautiful bright blue, but looked like ice underneath the illumination of the orange street lamp.

"Spencer?" I turned in shook, I was now looking into the eyes of all my team mates.

Team's P.O.V

"Morgan admit it, were lost" JJ said, everyone was getting reckless as they have been driving around and around for nearly an hour now looking for this new club.

"We are not lost" Morgan moaned, scratched his head with one hand and kept his other one on the stirring wheel. "It's around here somewhere I swear" Morgan pulled up to the path and stop. He got out his phone and put in the name of the new club. "SERIOUSLY..." Morgan yelled.

"What is it darling?" asked Garcia.

"It's around the bloody corner" Everyone burst into laughter, one because of Morgan's stupidity but mainly because it was rather funny when Morgan got all angry; he went bright red.

They finally pulled up a minute or two walk away. The wind blew up the girls dressed, Morgan wolf whistle when Garcia's when up, which made her giggle. They finally could her the music from the club playing, laughing and walking they got closer. When Emily just stop. "Woah, what's wrong with you?" Derek asked. Emily didn't say anything, just pointed. Everyone just stared with there mouths open, eye's wide, they were watching one of their team mates making out with another guy, and quiet passionately too.

"Spencer?" It was Morgan who spoke first. Reid broke his stare and glance over with frightful look covered his face. They all just stared at each other.

Without a moment thought Reid just pushed away from Jamie and rushed away, more running away. "Reid" It was JJ.

"Spence, Wait" Then it was Jamie who ran after Reid. "Spence please" but by the time he almost caught up with him, he just disappeared. Jamie stood still looking around everywhere crying Spencer's name from the top of his lungs, it drew a few weird looks but he didn't care. "Reid?" Jamie turn round to his Reid's team coming up behind him. "Where did he go?" It was JJ.

"I-I don't know, I swear I had him" Jamie was breathing heavily. Everyone just stared at him, it was becoming rather quiet awkward until Garcia as she does breaks the awkward silence between them.

"So what's you're name cutie" Garcia winked flirtatiously.

"Hi, sorry, I'm Jamie, Jamie Bower" He said shaking Penelope's hand.

"And this is Derek Morgan, JJ Jareu, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi and I'm the fabulous Penelope Garcia" She smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you all, not in the best ways though" Jamie giggled slightly.

"So you and Reid?" Asked Morgan. Jamie nodded slightly, he knew how Spencer felt about his team finding out, that's why he ran. "He never told us"

"I know, he didn't really want to say anything you guys"

"But why? He knows he can trust us..." Before Jamie could answer, his phone started ringing. It was Spencer.

Reid's P.O.V

I just took off, my feet felt like they had a mind of there own, they just kept running and running till I was back at my own apartment, it was only round the corner but I felt like I have been running for miles. I went to go rub my faces not even realising I had been crying. How could this happen? I have been so careful for so long and one stupid, stupid mistake and my whole team find out; I thought. I didn't know what to do, I could hear them all calling for me, seeing Jamie run after me in the corner of my eye, but I didn't stop, I didn't want to stop, I just wanted to get out of there, away from all the weird looks and questions being awkwardly answered. I could only think of one thing to do, so I pulled out my phoned and dialled Jamie's number.

Jamie's P.O.V

"Spence, Spence, where are you?" My voice was panicked.

"I'm sor-ry, I-I couldn't stay there, not wi-ith them" I could her Reid had been crying, it broke my heart.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Look where are you?" I could feel his whole team just stare at me, hearts cocked like confused puppies.

"I just want to be left alone tonight" I never got a chance to say goodbye before Spence hung up.

BAU.

It was early morning, Reid was already at work, he couldn't face walking in having all his team mates just stare at him. He was looking though some old case files, his eye's burning as he didn't get much sleep last night, well none at all. He sat up all night thinking about what his team mates will think of him. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen to make a caffeine filled cup of joy, with mountains of sugar. He brought the hot brew to his face and took ion a deep breath, smelling every grain of coffee. When he was walking over to his ball pen, he heard the elevator door go, taking in a deep breath, trying to stop the nerves and all the shaking and sat down sipping his coffee.

All member's of his team all walked in together, beside Hotch of course who was already in his office, but he wasn't there last night he doesn't know what's happened, so to him it's just a normal day, Reid being in early with his cup of caffeine. "Spence" JJ's voice was so sweet but Reid just ignore her. She took in a breath and tried again. "Spence?" he didn't even move.

"Come on man, talk to us" Derek said.

"I have nothing to say to you" Reid stood up trying to move past them, but they didn't let him pass. Reid look around the room, trying so hard not to make eye contact with them. "Please, just leave me alone" Reid turned his back to them, trying so hard not to cry, so hard to hide his emotions. He use to be good at that, until he left Jamie in, and now it doesn't seem so easy.

"Come one man, we just want to talk"

"AND I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Reid shouted. He shouted so loud it go the attention of Hotch. Who come out of his office to see what all the commotion was about.

"What is going on out here?" Reid didn't answer, he just pushed past them and headed to the lift.

"I'll explain" Spoke Rossi who headed up towards Aarons office.

It had been nearly over an hour since Reid had walked out of work. There wasn't a case so everyone was getting on with paperwork. It was reaching 9:35 when Spencer finally walked back, with a Starbucks in his hand and a brown paper bag in the other. "Spence"

"JJ please, just leave me alone okay"

"Spencer, please just talk to me" Reid looked at JJ but he didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear them telling him he is disgusting human being, he's had way to much of that before. But she was no longer looking at him. But behind him, Reid turn round to find Jamie was stood in the door frame. Everyone now was staring, luckily it was still rather early and no one was in till 11 on a Sunday. Reid turned his back, ignoring it, thinking it's all in his head. "Spence?" Jamie's cute British accent melted in Reid's ear but he couldn't turn around, he didn't want to make a scene. Then he felt some one's hand on his arm. He turned round. Emily, Garcia and so on all came out of there offices to see what was happening. All their eye's were fixed on the couple in the ball pen.

"Spencer, please just listen to me" Jamie pleaded.

"I don't want to talk" Reid try to turn around but Jamie didn't let him.

"Well I do!" Jamie's voice was stern, it made Reid jump. "We have to talk, I don't want to keep hiding anymore"

"Jamie please don't do this" Reid leaned over trying to whisper.

"We are doing this Spence, I feed up of you keep us a secret from you're friends. You ran away last night before they even got a chance to talk to you"

"I know what there going to say Jamie okay" Reid's voice was breaking, he was clearing trying so hard to hold back his tears. Everyone looked at them, they could hear everything they were saying, they were more or less shouting at each other. They couple didn't even notice them, they just carried on.

"There not everyone Spencer, there not like the people we've come across before okay, there you're friends, you're family" Jamie moved closer to Reid taking his hand, but Reid pulled away, knowing his team mates were watching, he looked away from Jamie, looking down at the ground.

"But.."

"No but's Spencer, I'm feed up of sneaking around, keeping us from them. I want you're family to know about us, how I feel about you Spencer. How you feel about me, I can't lie any more" Before Reid could answer or better yet pull away, Jamie's lips were on his. Reid's eye's were wide with shock, Jamie was kissing him in front of everyone. His head began to spin, getting dizzy and light headed, but he was beginning to forget everyone around him, everything going blank. And Reid eye's just closed and he took in every movement, the softness of Jamie's lips, it was like heaven. But heaven was broken, Reid pushed away, eyes widened and he looked at his team mates, and he ran again. "REID STOP!" Shouted Morgan, Reid didn't get a chance to ran away this time, before Morgan got the chance to catch up to him. He pulled on his arm to face him. His face way red, and tears flooded from his eyes. "We don't care"

"What" Reid voice was crackly but confused.

"We don't care who you date, or who you love man" Reid was looking dead into his eye's, his other team mates had joined them and so did Jamie. "Your like my brother, what brother would I be if I turned my back on you because you love differently to me?" With that Jamie took Reid's hand in his and held it tightly, Reid squeezed back. A small smiled grew on his face and he quickly embraced Morgan, crying on his shoulder. "Thank you" Spencer said making everyone smile. "Thank you so much".

And once again he took Jamie's hand in his.


End file.
